


Act of Kindness

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how long you have stayed with him, you still cannot expel your fear of him completely. But a small, seemingly insignificant act on a cold October evening makes you think, if for just a moment, that you two can exist, without the threat of mutilation and death hanging over you.</p><p>And in that moment, you feel no fear, but only love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Kindness

He knows, to an extent, that you still fear him. And despite careful precautions (limiting and controlling when and how he touches you, dining separately from you) you still are unable to let yourself trust him completely.  
  
Tonight he notices you shivering as you walk by his side this October evening. Every once in a while you two will go for walks in the better parts of Gotham. His appearance and reputation prevents the two of you from staying away from the sewers for very long, but they are moments you have grown to treasure.  
  
As silent as a creature his size can muster, he removes the great brown trenchcoat he wears to hide his reptilian bulk, and places the coat over your shoulders instead.  
  
You blink in confusion briefly, before turning your head to look at him. He glances toward you, but chooses to remain silent before taking your hand in his claws and dragging you over to the shadows as he leads you back to the sewers.

  
But as he notices the scent of fear begin to fade from you, he allows the briefest of smiles to overtake his scaly lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to do for a while, but just never really had the motivation or confidence to do. I enjoyed writing this, so I'd like to do some more stories in the future with some of the other rogues, now that my motivation and confidence is slowly coming back to me.


End file.
